


the moment is medical

by larasorna



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Cyberpunk, F/M, Mind Control, Psychedelia, Time Manipulation, and also destroying jugs simulation, bandersnatch in riverdale, blow job for yalls triggers, drug mention, forget about stefans dad here we killing archie, veronica thinks stefan is cute but thats not the case
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: В искусственном мире, где всё и все — сплошная симуляция, а свобода воли лишь иллюзия, нет ничего невозможного.





	the moment is medical

Бетти аккуратно поправила задравшуюся юбку. Она дергала ногой, ударяясь о металлическую ножку стула, не задумываясь, что таким образом на косточке образуется синяк. Их привычная компания сидела в школьной столовке — последний день этого семестра, завтра официально начнется лето. И хоть она и пыталась сосредоточится на рассказе Вероники и даже улыбаться, когда Джаг шептал какие-то глупости ей в ухо, она не могла собраться с мыслями, не могла сосредоточится, ее что-то отвлекало. Оправданием могло служить их последнее «приключение», в котором они в очередной раз подвергли себя опасности. Но Бетти подозревала, что дело совсем в ином. Возможно, в голове затаилась небольшая мысль-подозрение — все не из-за того, что случилось, но из-за того, что случится. Взгляд никак не хотел фокусироваться на пачке клубничного молока и упаковке желе на подносе, она то и дело смотрела в сторону. Стефан Батлер. Он был другом Дилтоном Дойли и известным фриком, которого все пытались обходить стороной. После его внезапного отъезда на обучение в Лондон, откуда тот и был родом, он также внезапно вернулся. Подающий надежды ранее парень, который считался эдаким чудаковатым мастером на все руки, и чье имя как разработчика было указано мелким шрифтом в самом конце ленты школьного сайта, вернулся в Ривердэйл нелюдимым и нервным. Было легко свалить все на историю с королем горгулий, но у него было отличное алиби — его не было в стране, когда вся эта чертовщина происходила. И, в то время, когда всем было плевать, Бетти не могла ничего поделать, но наблюдать за тем, как тот часто разговаривал сам с собой. Она держалась на стороне и пыталась научится читать по губам, но ей никак не удавалось понять, что тот постоянно бубнил. И даже если бы она прошла специальные курсы, из-за сильного британского акцента, который она помнила с того времени, когда тот не был таким нелюдимым и общался с еще живыми друзьями, она бы не смогла разобрать и слова. Учителя считали, что его подкосила сама новость о смерти своих друзей, но Бетти однажды стала случайным свидетелем сцены — завуч отвел Стефана в сторонку в своей приемной и рассказал о случившемся — тот лишь пожал плечами и пробубнил что-то на подобии «чертовски отстойно, ага». Он вечно куда-то спешил и в своем нестабильном поведении он напоминал ей себя. Интересно, страдал ли он от тех же проблем? Некое скользкое, еле уловимое желание, что периодически кусало ее и выпускало яд, заставляло поворачиваться в его сторону. Бетти казалось, что он делал тоже самое, но возможно это был лишь самообман. Его глаза, как говорят, были «стеклянными», он смотрел куда-то вдаль, иногда выпучивал их словно видел чудовище. Джаг обычно опускал руку на ее плечо и отводил в сторону, когда Батлер бывало врезался в них. Бетти хотелось знать, что он видел и куда спешил. Что он знал? От длительного наблюдения, в глазах закололо и в долю секунды, когда Бетти моргнула, то увидела небольшие летающие ниточки. Такие часто попадались, если пленка на которой был записан фильм, была поврежденной (она провела достаточно времени с Джонсом). Ей стоило отвлечься, а то мало ли что еще она увидит. Поворот головы к ребятам отдался потемнением перед глазами. Бетти криво улыбнулась, дабы те не заметили, как она приходила в себя. Когда в следующий раз она поддалась соблазну и обернулась, его не было. А был ли он там вообще?

 

***

 

В следующий раз, когда она снова увидела его, на улице стояла самая настоящая темень. Бетти возвращалась с небольшой вечеринки, устраиваемой Вероникой. Ривердэйл в такое время был пустым и тихим, даже свет в окнах был редкостью. Ей оставалось несколько метров дабы преступить порог своего дома, когда она услышала чужое дыхание позади, а затем, как нестранно, шаги. В ночи он казался еще бледнее. Бетти окинула его взглядом — на нем были спортивные штаны, а футболка была мокрой. В этом городе хватало любителей ночных пробежек, но в основном они обитали в лесу и зачастую дабы купить то, что не найдешь на привычных прилавках. Она сомневалась, что у Батлера было хоть какое-либо желание подтянуть свое здоровье, а значит оставалось лишь одно объяснение. Но взгляд у него был, как и всегда, перепуганным, и Бетти внезапно подумала, что в его случае, он мог от кого-то убегать или же быть в привычном для себя состоянии — вечная спешка и перепуганный вид.

Ее серая ветровка растворила ее в ночи, делая своей частью. Она была невидимкой для обычного человека и подавно для кого-то вроде него. Он врезался в нее мгновенно, она даже не успела окликнуть или отпрыгнуть на газон Арчи.

— Черт, — протянула Купер. Его истощенное тело оказалось тяжелее, чем предполагалось. Бетти чувствовала тупую боль в районе бедра и лопатки.

Но, как и полагалось, Стефан «вернулся на землю» не с первой попытки, он с минуту дергался, вжимая Бетти в землю что-то бормоча, но затем, когда в темноте блеснули светлые глаза Купер и он понял, что перед ним реальный человек (в своеобразном смысле этого слова), то Стефан тут же отполз от девушки, но подниматься не спешил.

— Прости, — шепнул он. Они никогда не знакомились друг с другом официально, но так или иначе, знали, как зовут друг друга — она через школьные сплетни, а он просто знал, словно родился со знанием ее имени.

Ему было любопытно как при такой слаженности работы, он и все вокруг умудрялись сталкиваться. Это был своеобразный баг в системе. Возможно, это несовершенство как раз и подкрепляло иллюзию свободы воли.

Он взял себя в руки и помог подняться. От прикосновения, Бетти стало не по себе, как-то дурно. Все внутренности исчезли, и она превратилась в обычный надувной шарик, что вот-вот взлетит в небо, если тот отпустит ее руку. Когда он отпустил, Бетти стояла на месте, но к необъяснимому состоянию добавилась тошнота. Так бывало, когда она запихивалась своими таблетками на пустой желудок. Его касание спровоцировало ее состояние, словно какое-то неведомое биологическое оружие. Ей следовало задержать дыхание — он разносчик чумы. По вискам Стефана стекал пот, и во рту Бетти выделилась слюна, когда она представила его вкус. На удивление, еще больший прилив тошноты это не спровоцировало. В дополнение к неестественности ситуации, он наклонился и начал отряхивать ее одежду от пыли и грязи, словно в той темноте можно было ее увидеть. Казалось, что его кто-то заставил это сделать, ведь кто в своем уме до такого додумается?! У него было извращенное понятие о привычных вещах. Бетти хотелось узнать о них больше.

Купер не смогла ничего сказать, а просто стояла, словно ее тело пустило корни глубоко в почву. Все казалось ненастоящим, искусственным, словно они репетировали абсурдную постановку. Бетти в последнее время часто замечала за собой подобные мысли и ощущения. Его прикосновения чередовались легкими шлепками, а Бетти просто наблюдала за этой картиной — опустившийся Стефан Батлер вел своими ладонями вверх и вниз по ее бедрам. В той темноте сложно было разглядеть не только материальный мир, порой даже Бетти было сложно понять, что происходило на ментальном уровне. В таком странном положении их застал Арчи, который прищуривался, пытаясь разглядеть двоих стоя на пороге дома.

— Бетти? — окликнул Арчи.

Сердце Купер пропустило удар, и она мигом повернула голову от Арчи к Стефану, ударяя себя отросшим хвостом по щеке. Тот пугливо поднял на нее взгляд, и медленно поднявшись, кивнул мол «в порядке». Бетти могла только представить выражение лица Эндрюса, когда тот рассмотрел знакомые черты парня. Стефан, в отличии от своего привычного состояния, выдохнул и Бетти показалось, что она увидела его впервые таким спокойным, а затем, развернувшись, зашагал в ту сторону, куда и направлялся, оставляя Арчи и Бетти одних.

Арчи и Бетти стояли в нескольких метрах друг от друга — он в дверях, а она перед небольшой дорожкой к лестнице его дома. Он легонько расставил руки, молча интересуясь, что это сейчас было. Она планировала подойти на крыльцо и попытаться разъяснить ситуацию, но ее тело вдруг действовало без согласованности с ее мозгом, если такое вообще возможно и Бетти, закусив губу и сжав кулаки, развернулась и побежала что есть мочи в дом. Когда она опустилась на кровать, то услышала, как бешено стучало ее сердце, ей казалось она может оглохнуть. Учитывая спокойствие Стефана и ее нервозность, Бетти подумалось, что они поменялись телами. От этой мысли ей стало смешно. Она смеялась пока не заснула прямо в одежде, которая кое-где все еще была в грязи. Ей снились цифры, провода и большие экраны. А еще там был Стефан. Прямиком на экране. И еще там была она. Это был самый крепкий сон. И самый страшный.

 

***

 

Затем в следующий раз, когда они встретились на улице было светло, но серо — ночью прошел сильный летний дождь, и на утро тучи не планировали исчезать. Сначала она выслушала секретаря завуча о том, что кто-то перерезал провода в компьютерном классе, а затем они обнаружили и поломку блока, что отвечал за электроэнергию. Бетти расхаживала по кабинету их с Джагом газеты с ладонью у рта. Она старалась сохранять все файлы на флешку для того чтобы размножить их на ноутбук дома, но ситуация конечно же не судила ничего хорошего. Нужно было позвонить Джагхеду и собрать бумаги на время починки. Когда Бетти нашла пустые коробки, в которые можно было все сложить, в окне она заметила знакомую копну темных волос. Он выходил через задний двор школы, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, он поднял голову. Обычно, рефлексы Бетти заставили бы ее мигом присесть и спрятаться, но она продолжала стоять и смотреть на него. Стефан медленно направился в узкую улочку между корпусами, куда так любили бегать ребята, что курили. Выбора у нее не было, он словно приглашал ее присоединиться. Бетти знала, что если надо, то тот просидит там целый день. Все необходимые бумаги может собрать и Джаг.

— Зачем? — Это был ее единственный вопрос. Бетти стояла со сложенными перед собой руками.

— Нужно минимизировать влияние, — ответил Стефан. — Не благодари, — махнул он рукой.

— О чем ты?

— Программирование и контроль.

— Я… — Бетти осеклась и заморгала. Он нес какой-то бред, и ей стало смешно от того, что она вообще решила уделить ему внимание. На что она рассчитывала?

У ворот показался Джаг, и Бетти юркнула глубже в улочку. Она не хотела, чтобы тот увидел ее в такой компании. Ее парень тоже считался чудаком, но скорее в хорошем смысле этого слова. О Стефане же слагалось множество историй, большинство из которых, конечно же, были выдумками. Некоторые говорили, что за его годовое отсутствие, его отца завербовала британская разведка, а его пичкают наркотиками, дабы тот ничего не рассказал. Другие же настаивали, что он кого-то убил в Лондоне и поэтому вернулся в Штаты, еще одни просто говорили, что тот не только толкает дурь, но и сам ее употребляет. Так или иначе, аура вокруг него была не самая лицеприятная. И не приведи Господь ее увидят в его компании, об этом сразу же узнает Элис и вероятно запрет ее дома до конца лета. И в этом случае она могла лишь надеяться на домашний арест, ведь мать могла отправить ее в лечебницу.

Он протянул ей сигарету, но когда Бетти опустила взгляд, то поняла, что это была самокрутка. Она отпрыгнула, словно ее ужалили. Мама говорила, что от наркотиков становятся сумасшедшими. А безумие и так было заложено в их генах, не стоило их провоцировать. Она мотнула головой и покосилась за угол проверить своего парня, который как на зло не собирался уходить со двора школы.

— Сюда, — послышалось позади. Бетти повернулась и увидела Стефана, собирающегося перелазить через небольшой забор.

— Как будто у тебя и так проблем нет, — фыркнула Купер. Они простояли в тишине полминуты.

— Ну, так что?

Выдохнув, Бетти пошла следом за парнем. Он подсадил ее, и она оказалась по ту сторону забора. Через секунду рядом оказался и сам Стефан, он потянул ее за рукав легкой курточки, и она последовала за ним. Голова немного кружилась, но это было из-за непривычных нагрузок вроде лазания заборами. Бетти шла позади, на случай если их кто увидит. Она не отставала и не упускала его темную копну волос, ощущая себя некой Алисой, идущей за кроликом.

Бетти знала, что он жил где-то на окраине, где находились особняки, в том числе и Торнхилл. Но чтобы оказаться на том конце города, нужно было пройти через лес. Оказаться в лесу вместе со Стефаном Батлером — сомнительная перспектива. Но девушка вовремя вспомнила — она Бетти Купер, у нее монстров в голове побольше его, пускай он боится. Когда город показался ей совсем маленьким, она догнала парня и пошла с ним вровень.

— Я тебе снился? — беззаботно поинтересовался он.

Его вопрос застиг ее врасплох. Она подозрительно покосилась на него, словно тот был мертвецом, что решил покинуть свою могилу и прогуляться по улицам Ривердэйла.

— Да, я так и думал. — Выдохнул Стефан.

Бетти, все еще не способная выдавить из себя и слова, продолжила идти, смотря себе под ноги. Она определенно не соглашалась на травку, тогда какого хрена происходило?

Они прошли прямиком к заднему двору его дома, что был вполне себе обычным домом по меркам Ривердэйла, и Бетти подумала, как далеко они оказались от школы. Станут ли ее искать, если она не вернется? Она надеялась, что Арчи догадается и вспомнит странную картину той ночью. Во дворе Батлеров рос большой и крепкий дуб. Купер была в моменте от того чтобы подумать, что он вел ее в какой-то таинственный проход в дереве. Но когда он обернулся, то Бетти увидела всего лишь парня своего возраста — безобидного, но немного свихнутого. Его комната не отличалась от комнат других мальчишек — у Джага было множество плакатов с классическими кинофильмами, а комната Арчи была уставлена спортивными кубками. Когда же дело дошло до Стефана, то в его комнате было много проводов, пара компьютерных мониторов старых моделей и один ноутбук, на экране которого калейдоскопом крутилась заставка проигрывателя старой версии Виндоус, а еще множество исписанных листов, что были у него вместо обоев и небольшой плакат с изображением баллончика с краской, что распылял красным. В комнате было прохладно и Бетти с облегчением выдохнула.

— На днях расшифровал код, — он говорил так, словно ее и вовсе не было в комнате. Стефан заходился перебирать множество разбросанных листков, а затем начал сматывать провод.

Она была в самом центре обитания местного сумасшедшего. Здорово. Хотя, пускай его комната и была воплощением хаоса, но это мало о чем говорило. Ведь ее комната была в полном порядке, в отличии от ее головы.

Бетти ничего не знала о кодах и программировании, которыми так увлекался парень, поэтому, что именно она здесь делала, объяснить было сложно.

— Я допускаю, что это лишь злая шутка, но мне хотелось бы верить в некого взбунтовавшегося юзера, — Стефан указал пальцев вверх, а затем подвинул ей стул.

— Стефан, я… — начала Бетти, поглядывая на двери.

— Я знаю, что обо мне говорят, — махнул он рукой.

— Они говорят тоже самое и обо мне, — зачем-то сказала Бетти.

— Это все код.

— Что такое код?

— Мы, — пожал плечами Стефан.

Бетти выдохнула и попыталась успокоится. Но когда он в своеобразной манере навел порядок в своей комнате, а это включало в себя сгребание всего хлама и отодвигания его в угол, и наклонился к ней, ее охватил приступ тревоги:

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, — серьезно сказал Стефан.

Кровь больше не была сдерживаемой телом, а дышать приходилось рывками.

 

***

 

Бетти проснулась в своей кровати ровно в восемь часов тридцать минут. Она не помнила, что именно ей приснилось, но проснулась она с необъяснимым по величинам страхом перед неведомым. Рядом сопел Джагхед, чье присутствие казалось неестественным, она не помнила, как он оказался в ее комнате — как он пришел, и что они делали. Возможно, это снова повторилось — ее странные волны, что пытались утопить ее — черный парик, развратное белье и абсолютное безумие.

Когда ее ступни коснулись прохладного пола, то перед глазами снова потемнело. А затем! Затем словно по каждому нерву и небольших их окончаниях пустили небольшой разряд тока, что моментально разбудил ее. Этот разряд усиливался, отзываясь отвратительным звоном в ушах. К лицу прилила кровь, уши неприятно горели. Джагхед позади зашевелился, услышав ее тихое постанывание. Ей хотелось, чтобы это прекратилось. Бетти сжимала кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Когда Купер почувствовала прикосновение к своему плечу, заботливое и ласковое, звон прекратился, а лицо казалось розовело, а затем и вовсе ставало привычно светлым.

— Бетти, ты в порядке? — Спросил Джагхед. Голос его был взволнованным, беспокойство за нее убило все остатки сна и дремоты.

Внезапно все стало на свои места. Бетти почувствовала странный импульс, что казалось говорил с ней на каком-то непонятном языке, на коде. Этот голос приказывал найти Стефана Батлера. Тихий голос возмущения задавался рациональностью такого порыва, но она не ощущала себя под контролем. Закрывшись в ванной, Бетти вылезла через окно.

Отчего-то ноги словно сами направляли ее. Она шла через лес с такой уверенностью, словно ходила этой тропинкой каждый день. Купер оглядывалась с опаской, на случай если кто-то за ней следил. Но кто мог за ней следить? Она не представляла никакого интереса. Когда она вышла на другую сторону и снова обернулась, то лес показался ей не таким устрашающим и огромным как раньше. Дорога через него всегда представлялась длинной и трудной, но теперь Бетти подловила себя на мысли, что это была иллюзия, эдакий обман ее органов чувств.

Она занесла кулак перед дверью.

— Все-таки решила начать заново? — Стефан успел открыть дверь раньше, прежде чем ее рука успела ее коснуться. Он, как и она, очевидно, тоже недавно проснулся — черные футболка и шорты, и желтые носки.

— Почему я вообще здесь?

— Из-за вчерашнего, — пожал плечами парень, пропуская в дом, в котором было так тихо, что Бетти задалась вопросом, а когда она в последнее время видела его отца, мистера Батлера? Внезапно само его существование показалось ей таким же преувеличением, как и огромный страшный лес — мост между миром других и миром Стефана. Почему ее потянуло в его мир?

— Вчерашнего?

— Ага, — Стефан побежал на кухню к окну, — ой! — Воскликнул он, и это выдало в нем явного англичанина, — Пошел прочь! — Он стучал по окну, и когда Бетти поравнялась с ним, то увидела собаку, роющую ямку во дворе у дуба.

Бетти повернулась к столу — пара упаковок хлопьев и пачка молока:

— А ты разве в младшей школе не рисовал плакаты в поддержку веганства? — спросила Купер, рассматривая молоко животного происхождения.

— Ага, но это теперь неважно.

— Теперь?

Стефан кивнул, и Бетти была благодарна, что он не сказал в очередной раз это свое «ага». Она насыпала хлопья и залила их молоком:

— Ешь.

Стефан подозрительно глянул на девушку. Словно странный голос в его голове обрел физическую форму, и теперь он мог видеть того, кто приказывал ему делать то или иное действие. Так или иначе, он подчинился.

Бетти упорно игнорировала свой урчащий желудок и смотрела как завтракал парень. Она здесь за ответами.

Когда он доел, Бетти взяла его за руку и повела наверх в комнату. Она определенно была у него впервые, но почему-то знала куда идти. Множеству приклеенных к стене листов, девушка не удивилась. Когда замок позади щелкнул, Бетти потянула парня и тот рухнул на кровать. Внутри нее были непонимание и тревога. Почему-то ее взгляд резко переместился с разлитой бежевой жидкости на столе к полоске обнаженного живота Стефана, что показалась из-под футболки, что задралась при падении. Бетти стояла на месте, хотя чувствовала импульсы отчетливого желания сократить между ними расстояние.

— Какого черта происходит, Стефан? — обессилено выдохнула Бетти. — И пожалуйста, объясни человеческим языком.

Привычный безумный вид парня сменился на более нормальный, и он понимающе кивнул, сев на краю кровати.

— Ты ничего не помнишь?

Бетти промолчала, даже выражение ее лица не изменилось. Она села за его стул перед компьютером и сложила руки на груди. Ее светлые волосы отдаленно напоминали Стефану о старом и далеком приятеле.

— Я рассказал тебе кое-что. Это напугало тебя, и ты убежала.

— И это все?

— Нет, — Стефан отвел взгляд. — Я рассказал о симуляции нашей реальности — ты рассмеялась, я привел аргументы — ты испугалась, а затем убежала.

— Всего лишь?

— Нет. — Парень помотал головой, но рассказ не продолжил, а потянулся к шкафчику в столе. — Будешь? — Он протягивал самокрутку.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Стефан пожал плечами и закрыл шкафчик.

Бетти вдруг вспомнила об осознанных снах. Возможно, сейчас она была в таком и в настоящее время продолжала спать. Реальность казалась размытой, а странное поведение Стефана словно они уже с ним говорили раньше, путало ее мысли. Спятил либо он, либо она.

— Ладно, по какой-то причине я нашла твой дом, пройдя все эти заросли — так что давай выкладывай.

— Все началось в Лондоне год назад, — он сделал паузу, — точнее началось все намного раньше, но узнал я об этом именно тогда. Мне помог один знакомый, и теперь я помогаю тебе.

Бетти предпочла молчать, поняв, что заставить его внятно высказывать мысли — непосильная задача.

— Это может показаться безумным, понимаю…

— О, ты так считаешь? — фыркнула Бетти. — Продолжай.

— Ты ведь ловишь себя на мысли что порой ты не находишься под контролем, ты не в ответе за свои поступки?

Купер вжалась в стул, напрягаясь всем телом. Она надеялась, что эмоции на лице не выдали ее.

— За нас принимают все наши решения — с кем подружится, что подумать, какие хлопья выбрать на завтрак.

— И кто же это делает?

— Кто-то из будущего.

— Кто-то из будущего? Ну да!

— Это могут быть представители постцивилизации, сверхлюди, если пожелаешь.

— Сверхлюди…что-то вроде ницшеанского сверхчеловека?

— Ну, может с меньшей долей художественности, — пожал плечами Стефан.

— Выходит мы не реальны?

— Нет, — поджал он губы. — Точнее реальны, просто наш мир и наши возможности не настолько широки как бы нам этого хотелось.

— Значит мы живем в платоновской пещере?

— Хорошее сравнение, — улыбнулся Стефан. Кажется, Бетти впервые видит это редкое явление — его улыбку и пару кривоватых зубов. — Все наше знание о так называемой Вселенной — пещера. А мы же — зная правду — осознаем наличие черной железной тюрьмы, но вот только покинуть ее не в состоянии.

— Мы? — удивилась Бетти. — Я всего лишь даю возможность высказаться безумцу.

— В одной из версий ты поверишь мне, но пока за тебя делают неправильный выбор и все заканчивается одним и тем же.

— И чем же, скажи?

— Нет, — вновь ответил Стефан. — Пространство и время вовсе не линейное, оно витиеватое и схоже на линии, нарисованные пьяницей.

— Я не знаю почему я здесь, — Бетти возвела глаза к потолку.

— Потому что кто-то выбрал за тебя.

— Ты бредишь.

— Так и я думал.

— Это просто ужасная шутка.

— Это вовсе не шутка.

— Ужасно даже не делать, то что прикажут, ужасно думать как прикажут.

— Но такова реальность, — развел руки Стефан.

— Если мы не контролируем наши мысли, то как ты знаешь, что симуляция — это ответ? Что если эту мысль тебе внушили?

— Тогда мы начинаем пожирать свой собственный хвост — кто тогда внушил?

Бетти передернуло и по телу пошли мурашки. Выражение лица не казалось безумным, в отличии от его речей. Почему она продолжала его слушать?

— Есть несколько идей, — Стефан встал с кровати и опустился перед ней на колени, вызвав у Бетти эффект дежавю, что напугало ее до чертиков. — Первое: мы — все здесь сплошные актеры, вжившиеся в свои роли настолько, что уже не замечаем режиссера. Второе, что схоже — мы лишь человеческий зоопарк, благодаря которому более развитые создания пытаются моделировать различные ситуации. Прямо как мы с различными социологическими и психологическими экспериментами. — Стефан заметил, как сосредоточенно смотрела Бетти. В следующий раз, когда она моргнет — из глаз пойдут слезы. Он взял ее руки в свои. — Или люди будущего, как я уже сказал постцивилизация, воссоздает миниатюру своего прошлого, где мы — его часть. А возможно, мы лишь обычная игра вроде симсов, где за нас принимают решения — наши жизни нам не принадлежат, ты ведь никогда не задумывалась как чувствуют себя персонажи компьютерных игр? Они никогда не поддают сомнению свое существование, когда умирают и уровень заканчивается — ты нажимаешь на рестарт и персонаж возвращается снова.

— Замолчи, — прошептала Бетти.

Стефан провел указательным пальцем по распятию на ее шее и заключил:

— Свободы воли не существует.

Бетти выбежала из его гадюшника и побежала обратно через лес. Напряжение в икрах породило мысль, что между такими нагрузками нужно делать перерыв. Но она ведь никогда этого не делала раньше — не бежала через этот чертов лес. Ноги несли ее прочь, пока мозг перезагружался. Бетти вовсе не заметила торчащую острую ветку впереди. Снова это проклятое чувство дежавю. Тучи в небе ускорили свое движение, хотя ветра не было. Ее впечатлительный мозг рассматривал странные очертания — много единиц и нулей, нулей и единиц. «Пройти заново», — подумала она. Бетти захлебывалась и силы покидали ее. Кровь больше не была сдерживаемой телом, а дышать приходилось рывками.

 

***

 

Они сидели привычной компанией в «Попс». Бетти не помнила дорогу сюда, но сейчас сидела и чувствовала, как от тепла с кухни на лбу появлялся пот. У каждого перед собой стоял стакан с молочным коктейлем. Ванильный перед Арчи, клубничные перед Джагхедом и Вероникой и шоколадный перед ней. Какого черта? Купер прижала правую руку под столом, что так и норовила перевернуть склянку.

Звоночек на дверях кафе зазвенел — кто-то вышел, заставив Бетти прийти в себя. Она не помнила вчерашний день, но отчетливо подозревала, что что-то происходило. Все нутро подсказывало, что она не первый раз в этой ситуации, в ситуации в которой она должна узнать ответ. Но чтобы узнать его, ей нужно было задать вопрос. Бетти отчетливо понимала, что вопрос дабы иметь ответ должен быть осмысляемым иначе это будет бессмыслицей и правды она никогда не узнает — ей будут предложены лишь мнения, но ей нужна была истина.

Купер подняла глаза и заметила, что выходящим был некто знакомый. Темные волосы и сутулая осанка. Между бедер возникло странное напряжение, и она закусила губу, стараясь прислушаться к разговору друзей.

— Не знаю, как вам, а мне жутко, когда он неподалеку, — сказал Арчи, всматриваясь в окно.

— Брось, — Вероника закатила глаза, — он конечно на своей волне, но абсолютно безобидный.

— И откуда такие познания? — Спросил Эндрюс.

— l'intuition, — пожала плечами Лодж. — К тому же пацан милый, ничего не могу с собой поделать.

— Милый? — удивился Арчи. — Да уж, солнце в этот сезон, особенно греет.

— Перестань бубнить, он довольно-таки интересный собеседник.

— И когда ты успела с ним пообщаться? — в разговор встрял Джагхед.

— У нас совместные уроки программирования, — объяснила девушка, — если бы не ваши гордость и предубеждение, он бы и вам понравился.

— Стефан Батлер и понравился — вещи несовместимые, — отрезал Арчи.

Бетти словно окатило холодным душем. Имя Стефана вернуло ее в реальность. В реальность ли? Купер знала, что их взаимодействие ограничивалось шептанием за его спиной и подозрительными оборотами в его сторону, когда у него случались очередные приступы безумства. Напряжение с руки, что хотело перекинуть молочный коктейль, перешло к ноге. Ее нутро приказывало встать и последовать за парнем.

— Как смотришь на эту идею, Бетти? — Она дернулась и заметила сосредоточенные взгляды всех троих на себе. Джагхед что-то спрашивал.

— Прости, — усмехнулась Бетти. Пытаясь не привлекать к себе внимание, — я задумалась, ты бы не мог повторить, о чем вы?

— Мы собирались пойти на вечеринку Шерил, — медленно произнес Джагхед, взволновано коснувшись ее руки. — Ты ведь с нами?

Бетти смотрела на него с прежней улыбкой на лице. Ее сознание на секунды прекратило работать, мозг не посылал никаких импульсов, и она застыла словно робот. На фоне слышалось пиканье кассового аппарата, что проводил вычисления в связи с перебоем электричества. Улыбка стала шире, и как реакция — ребята тоже улыбнулись. Дрожь прекратилась и выбор был готов чтобы его сделали.

— Конечно же нет, — с той же улыбкой ответила Бетти и подорвалась с места.

Друзья непонимающе смотрели на девушку, дивуясь ее поведению. Перед тем как выйти из кафе, Бетти перевернула молочный коктейль, что залил весь стол и брызнул на Джагхеда. С прежней безумной улыбкой, Бетти выбежала в собирающуюся ночь на улице. Ее внешний вид был радостным, пока толика подсознания паниковала.

Бетти знала куда и за кем идет. Черный сгусток впереди — мир абсолютного хаоса — мир без логоса — мир за нашим созерцанием — лес.

— Почему я опять иду за тобой?

Силуэт впереди остановился и повернулся.

— Потому что кто-то пытается пройти уровень и сделать правильные решения, но пока будут допущены ошибки — ты будешь делать это вновь и вновь.

Слова не вызвали у нее недоумения словно она раньше их слышала, или по крайней мере понимала, о чем тот говорил.

— Тогда почему память не очищается и не заполняется вновь? — Она не вполне точно знала, что имела ввиду этими словами. Но он, кажется, понимал.

— Говорил же, линии, нарисованные пьяницей, — легко ответил Стефан. — Будешь? — Он протянул ей неаккуратную самокрутку.

Бетти хотела обратится к своему моральному компасу и голосу матери, но ни первое ни второе не отвечало.

— Давай, — пожала она плечами.

Стефан сделал затяжку и передал ей. Купер трясущимися руками, поднесла ее к губам. Во рту стало странно сухо, а стенки горла подрагивали, знаменуя кашель. Ничего кроме прекращения давления на висках, она не почувствовала. Бетти сделала еще одну затяжку, в этот раз она не кашляла.

Они направлялись по уже знакомой дорожке.

— Я помню это место, — Бетти внезапно остановилась напротив дерева, что так напоминал дуб у дома Стефана в ее воображении. У этого дерева торчала полу-спиленная острая ветка.

— О, все-таки кто-то принял верное решение.

— Какое еще решение?

— Ну раз, эта ветка стала для тебя созерцаемой, то ты не умрешь. По крайней мере не из-за нее.

Бетти резко схватилась за живот, почувствовав резкую боль. Картины обрывками вторгались в ее сознание — вот она бежит, а вот натыкается на сухую древесину, что разрывает все ее внутренности.

— Почва впитывала твою кровь, а кишки запутались вокруг ветки, я не смог тебя снять, извини.

Она схватила его за руку и не отпускала пока они не вышли из леса. Ожидая выйти к дому Стефана, они вышли к их школе.

— Что за? — Бетти шла всю дорогу, подозревая увидеть дом Батлеров.

— Открыт новый уровень — все не так как предполагалось.

Бетти шла следом, не задавая вопросов о их действиях.

— Боюсь, тебе стоит отказаться от идеи того, что мы некое революционное ядро. Отсюда нет выхода, те, кто управляет нами просто решили рассказать нам о реальном положении дел и это конечно же не может не шокировать, ведь оказывается нам ничего не подвластно, даже наши собственные мысли. Остальные будут продолжать играть свои роли пока нам останется лишь бродить с клеймом сумасшедших.

— А разве так было не всегда? — Бетти удивилась, что в такой момент она пыталась шутить. — Кстати, компьютерный класс закрыт, сейчас же лето. Как мы войдем, если нет ключей?

— Одна для тебя, другая для меня. — Стефан показал знак «пис» и приглядевшись, Купер увидела небольшие квадратики с мультяшными персонажами. Это были марки с ЛСД, она читала о таких в курсе изучения истории и работ Тимоти Лири. Или думала, что читала, по крайней мере знание об этих вещицах уже было в ее голове.

— Зачем?

— Поможет увидеть полную картину происходящего, ведь как ты и сказала, ключей у нас нет.

Стефан положил палец на свой язык и марка отклеилась от подушечки среднего пальца к его языку. Бетти завороженно наблюдала за процессом, а затем он протянул указательный палец к ней.

Согласится или отказаться? Бетти выдохнула и через десять секунд приоткрыла рот, впуская Стефана внутрь. На языке почувствовался легкий горьковатый вкус. Стефан и Бетти не отрывали друг от друга глаза. Его палец чуть надавил на ее язык словно пытаясь вызвать тошноту. Она обхватила губами его палец и провела губами вверх и вниз, отчего марка под пальцем Стефана пропутешествовала от ее глотки к кончику языка. Стефан приоткрыл губы, выдыхая запах мятной жвачки, от чего глаза Бетти защипало.

Время прекратило для них свое существование, но по своему прошествии, они наконец-то поддались влиянию марок и все двери внезапно открылись. Разрезанные провода превратились в злобных змей, что шипели и искрились при их виде, а разбитые экраны с большой скоростью переключали каналы, показывая отрезки их жизни.

— Для таких маленьких городков требуется хранилище, но они умные, на то они и постцивилизация — разместили их в разных точках.

— Для чего они? — Бетти лишь видела растрощенный металл и витающие в невесомости единицы и нули.

— Чтобы контролировать нас.

— Но, если ты разрушил этот класс, не означает ли это…

— Что кто-то исчез, умер, растворился? — Договорил за нее Стефан. — Точно, но никто не заметил ведь сейчас лето — должно быть просто все разъехались. Это было бы хорошим сценарием, но…

— Но?

— Но мы с тобой здесь, значит наше сознание загружено в другом хранилище, и я не знаю, как ты, но я не могу назвать ни одного имени кого бы я помнил, и кто уехал из Ривердэйла на лето, а значит нам просто стерли из памяти факт их существования.

— Ты убил кого-то, — медленно проговорила Бетти шатаясь на месте, ей казалось, что она стояла в бушующем море.

— Не говори ерунды, — отмахнулся Стефан.

— Но не всех, — Купер вытянула палец, указывая на не до конца выдернутый провод. От чего-то ей захотелось смеяться, а первоначальное напряжение между бедер лишь в очередной раз напомнило о себе.

— Хочешь сделать это? — голос Стефана звучал сразу же со всех сторон, и Бетти придурковато улыбалась, кружась вокруг своей оси.

— Ага, — повторила она его излюбленную фразочку. Впервые, она заметила, что не отличала его акцент, словно они говорили на другом языке. Языке, который знали лишь они.

Бетти сделала шаг вперед, еще один, чувствуя сопротивление. Разъем к которому был подключен провод забавно мигал бледно-зеленым цветом, словно подозревал, что жизнь его скоро оборвется. Немного сверху выгравировано «Ф.П.Дж.III». Бетти рассмеялась еще сильнее. Она сейчас отключит своего парня. Обхватив пальцами тонкий проводок, она выдернула его без всякой задней мысли и сожалении. К ее звонкому смеху подтянулся смех Стефана.

 

***

 

Бетти рассматривала свои ноги, что оголились из-за задранной юбки. Время и пространство не линейно. Она опустила взгляд ниже и заметила синяки на косточках — не нужно было дергать ногами. Летний кафетерий был заполнен учениками. Как жаль, что вскоре они все так или иначе исчезнут. Бетти наблюдала. Наблюдала за электронными часами, что висели на здании Ривердэйл Хай. Сначала она должна обернуться к ребятам, а затем обнаружить его отсутствие. Пропустить ход. Начать заново. Не поворачиваться. Прикрыв глаза и увидев те самые «ниточки» как в старых фильмах, а попросту конкретные баги, она подумала о том, как давно она в этой системе? Возможно она видела этот «старый фильм» когда закрывала глаза, потому что была старой версией? Вот сейчас самое время. Бетти подорвалась с места — помутнение и потемнение перед глазами по-прежнему сопровождало ее. Она перевернула пакет с клубничным молоком, которое брызнуло на Джагхеда, и направилась за Стефаном.

— Собираешься разнести компьютерный класс?

— Ага, — кивнул он, не останавливаясь.

— Хорошо выбранное время, — похвалила Бетти.

— Спасибо, мой юзер старался, — Стефан приложил руку к груди и натянуто улыбнулся.

— В этот раз будь внимательнее, — Бетти подозревала, что он должен был знать о том самом проводе, который отвечал за Джагхеда.

Они вырывали все провода подряд, перерезали их, создавая дополнительные проблемы их создателям. В этот раз без всякой кислоты, но было не менее весело. Бетти даже не чувствовала, как ступала по битому стеклу из разбитого ею монитора компьютера старой модели, что стоял в начале класса как исторический экземпляр. Исторический? Пусть получает по заслугам! Они ничего этим не добьются, но зато какое это развлечение — и для них, и для тех, кто наблюдал. Они смеялись по мере того, как одно помещение превращалось во вместилище чистого хаоса. Это был процесс наоборот и обратно. Они были Мглой, порождающей Хаос, а затем по этой сюрреалистичной кровной линии родился Эрос.

Их скрутила охрана и под множество вспышек камер, их вывели на улицу, где на них уже ждали врачи. Бетти не могла перестать смеяться. Вдали стояла Вероника с ладонью у рта и перепуганными взглядом, ее обнимал Арчи. Джагхеда рядом не было. На этой почве у Бетти начался истерический смех, она задыхалась и кашляла с такой силой, словно все ее легки покрылись противной зелено-желтой слизью.

 

***

 

— Бетти, что вы делаете? — Арчи стоял на пороге своего дома и всматривался на улицу, где были Бетти со Стефаном.

Ну вот они снова здесь. Сколько можно?! Неужели нельзя просто записывать свои ходы?

Когда она повернула голову к Стефану, его выражение лица будто спрашивало, что она собирается делать. Но ведь если ты не управляешь своими действиями, и контроль совершает кто-то другой, то почему бы не совершить убийство? Благо матери Арчи не было дома, тогда они отправят его прямиком к отцу. Бетти и Стефан развернулись к Арчи и неспешно направились к нему. Убить Арчи? Да. Сжечь тело или расчленить? Расчленить.

Они распихали его части по черным мусорным пакетам, которые протянули через весь темный и страшный лес. На той стороне, оказался дом Стефана и Бетти наконец-то поняла, что за портал скрывал дуб во дворе. Закопать Арчи под дубом? Да. И словно по квартирному мусоропроводу, они отправили Эндрюса в подземный мир.

Когда они смыли с себя кровь Арчи, что так злобно воняла, Стефан достал две пачки хлопьев. И заварил ароматный чай. Бетти думала, что случится сначала — создадут поисковую группу или полицейская машина, приедет прямо сюда? Полумесяцы на ее ладонях были еле заметными следами. Как долго она проходила эти уровни, зная правду? Неделю или годы? Абсолютное сумасшествие. Одно лишь не проходило, в каком бы из частей своей истории она не оказывалась бы — ноющее напряжение внизу живота.

— Стефан, — тихо позвала она.

— Ага? — казалось, это «ага» отвечало на все заданные ему вопросы.

Бетти подорвалась со своего стула и оказалась рядом с парнем. Она схватила его за темно-зеленый свитер и притянула к себе, впившись поцелуем. Это было чистой механикой. У обоих губы были искусанными и шершавыми. Бетти смела тарелки со стола и те разбились о кафель с резким звуком. Откуда такая спешка? Они прижала Стефана к поверхности и сместила свои поцелуи ниже к его шее, а сняв дурацкий свитер — к его груди, а затем еще ниже. Парень лишь только и успевал, что хватать воздух и сдерживать стоны, что так и просились наружу, когда она потянула его джинсы и боксеры вниз.

— Боже, — прошептал Стефан. «Боже». Возможно, это и был Бог, который стоял за всей этой антигуманной игрой? Тот самый Бог, которого все пытались найти, а они — две случайных симуляции взяли и все разгадали. А может, Бог лишь смеялся над ними, убеждая в этой версии? Он просто сводил их с ума. Губы Бетти обхватывали его член, и Стефан откинул голову назад наконец-то выпуская стон.

Все это не имело никакого смысла, и это также не имело никакого конца. Была вероятность, что они вдвоем просто сошли с ума и сейчас делили палату в местной лечебнице или они и правда жили в своеобразной пещере, которую все называли Вселенной. Что там далее — никто не знал, их мир ограничивался лишь тем, что они могли помыслить, то есть тем, что они могли описать языком и представить в голове. И если они как люди не настолько важны, какими пытаются их представить главы государств, то пускай так. Выходило, что главной проблемой было усвоение реальности и свыкание с новой истинной идентичностью, где все было детерминировано. Они могли бы научится так жить. Это дало бы им преимущество перед другими симуляциями, которые были ограничены кодом морали и светскими законами.

Стефан не мог не отметить, что его Создатель старался создать для него мир с множеством возможностей — весь этот мир вокруг и Бетти, которая разделяла знание об истине и делала ему самый лучший минет в его искусственной жизни.

Он усмехнулся своим мыслям и запустил руку в светлые волосы Бетти, которые сверху были такими белыми, что напоминали ему о друге из другой реальности.

Из-за открытого окна, на кухню донесся лай пса. Бетти не позволила животному себя отвлечь, а Стефан лишь повернул голову, наблюдая как соседская собака роет яму рядом с дубом, у которого они закопали Арчи. В следующий раз нужно быть продуманней.

Когда он кончил и Бетти поднялась, вытирая рот, то не обращая внимание на вой полицейской сирены, сказала:

— В следующий раз я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня сзади, — новая реальность — старая она. Но в этой ей не нужны были черный парик и кружево.

Стефан сглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Знаешь, я еще не доходил до этой части, но насколько мне известно — право на жилье — одно из неотъемлемых прав, они не смогут войти сюда без ордера.

— Не думаю, что в этом мире еще остались хоть какие-то законы.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — усмехнулся парень, меняя их позициями. Стефан развернул Бетти спиной к себе, и та с радостью опустилась грудью на поверхность стола.

Собака лаяла и рыла с большей скоростью, а сирены машин выли еще более отчетливее, сливаясь в какофонию вместе с громкими стонами Бетти.

Начать заново?

1)Да.  
2)Еще бы, черт возьми.


End file.
